Tumor necrosis factor .alpha. ("TNF-.alpha.") is a polypeptide cytokine known to induce a variety of inflammatory and metabolic processes in vivo. See, e.g., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 7:625 (1989). However, overproduction or inappropriate production of TNF-.alpha. has been shown to be involved in several pathological conditions, including septic shock and various allergic diseases and inflammatory conditions. See, e.g., Immunol Res. 10:122 (1991), Science 229:869 (1985) and Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 89:7375 (1992). Thus, compounds that could inhibit TNF-.alpha. would be quite valuable in treating these conditions.
In view of the substantial interest in agents that inhibit TNF-.alpha., the identification of compounds having anti-TNF-.alpha. activity would be a valuable contribution to the art. This invention provides just such a contribution by providing novel compounds having anti-TNF-.alpha. activity. In addition, this invention provides methods of using such compounds.